Summer in December
by Hellen says what's up
Summary: (SLASH) Lachlan is the spirit of summer, light, and carrier of the sun. Jack is the spirit of winter, cold, and everything fun. After Pitch Black begins to make his return, the two rivals are forced to come together with the guardians to bring down the nightmare man once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Summer in December

(SLASH) Lachlan is the spirit of summer, light, and carrier of the sun. Jack is the spirit of winter, cold, and everything fun. After Pitch Black begins to make his return, the two rivals are forced to come together with the guardians to bring down the nightmare man once and for all.

* * *

**Hi! So, this is just a thing I did. I don't even know if anyone's going to read it (because, it is a slash after all, which is not normally the first choice in fanfics to read). I just thought I'd give it a try. WARNING, this is a slash Jack/OC, so if you don't like that stuff then this isn't the story for you.**

**Anyway, I'll just get on with it. (Made a few spelling corrections and adjustments) **

* * *

It was more of instinct than anything else. Not that he'd ever admit it, but ever since he could remember, darkness had always been his one true fear. He would rather die than live in a world without light.

Lachlan stood upon the edge of the Cliffside, the farthest point towards the sun. With a single motion of his right hand, the sun began to rise above the line separating the ocean from the sky. The summer skyline was painted with colors of orange, yellow and red as the sun lit the earth.

"Missed you old friend." Lachlan saluted up to the sky.

As Lachlan walked his way along the Cliffside, patches of fresh green grass and groups of flowers formed within the soft earth beneath his feet. As he continued to walk, a red robin landed upon his shoulder and began to sing as the birth of summer began to drift their way.

Building an entire season took more than just a few days. He did enough moving around the world as it was, going from place to place, growing new life, raising the sun to the sky every morning…it took A LOT of work. But, Lachlan knew his only purpose in life was to make summer for the children of the world, and if the children were happy, so was he…even if they didn't believe in him.

Last year was a complete disaster. Everything was going perfectly, until around mid-July when a certain someone decided it'd be a good idea to set off a bloody snow blizzard. Everything Lachlan had worked for that year had been lost in the harsh cold.

But this year was going to be different. Lachlan was determined to make this year the best summer ever. He'd work day and night if he had to. Not even Jack Frost was going to ruin his days of summer, and if he even dare try anything 'funny', Lachlan would make a mental note to burn him in molten lava and hang him in the sun to die.

Just as Lachlan began to push a set of wondering clouds away from the clear blue atmosphere with a swipe of his hand, he noticed something. A familiar set of lights flickered within the sky, cascading over the blue. The North Lights had been sent out from the Pole, summoning the guardians…yet again. Lachlan let out a noise of complaint that was something between a whine and a wail. "Oh Jesus Christ, not now Old man! Three days until summer and you're sending me off? Are you bloody kidding me?!"

Nevertheless, as a guardian Lachlan was kind of obligated to go…which sucked. It'd been about five years since he was last called in to help the guardians, and he was actually beginning to believe they might have forgotten about him…sadly, he had no such luck.

Lachlan carded his fingers through his ruffled ginger hair and let out a sigh of irritation. He turned his head to the moon, which could still be seen, even with the sun almost in the sky. "I blame you for this." He stated to the Man in the Moon. "When this is over, you owe me big time."

* * *

"The Sun Man? You're joking right?" Jack made a face of repulsion at the thought of the hotheaded boy. He leant upon the side of his staff, watching as North paced from one end of the room to the other.

"Oh, so you've met before. Good. Introductions will be fast then." North said in his strong Russian accent.

"Yea, where is the bugga' anyway? I ain't seen him since the beginning of spring last year. Kinda' miss that kid to be honest." Bunnymund commented, dusting the snow off of the bottom of his feet, still shivering from the wind outside.

"Well, the Sun man and I didn't really leave off on good terms." Jack chuckled under his breath at the memory. "God, you should have seen his face though."

"Ruining a season is no laughing matter Frosty." North scowled.

"Eh, he'll probably get me back next winter anyway." Jack smirked.

At that moment, Tooth zoomed in through the front door, her feathers ruffled from the journey over to the Pole. She was soon followed by her multiple little helpers who chirped around her eagerly. She was so excited she practically crashed into Jack as she flew into the workshop. "Oh my gosh, is he here yet?" She asked, her words coming out in a complete rush.

"No, he's on his way." North stated, glancing at the wooden clock that hung against the wall. "Well, he better be. He's already half an hour late."

Tooth let out a squeal of anticipation, practically bursting with delight. "I can't wait! It's been like, forever!"

"I can't believe you're making me work with Lockie, out of all people. The guy's way too uptight." Jack complained, balancing his staff over his shoulders.

"You two just need to get to know each other. He's actually a pretty cool guy… metaphorically speaking." North said, patting Jack on the back. The spirit of winter simply rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You actually have a lot in common."

"That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard you say in my entire life." Jack stated. "We are literally polar opposites no matter how you look at it. Cold and warm just don't mix."

"Eh, I wouldn't say that." North chuckled.

Their conversation was cut off when suddenly the door to the main area of the workshop was swung open. Sandy walked in with a cheery little smile on his face. He was soon followed by the talk of the hour, The sun man, a boy about half an inch shorter than Jack with light ginger hair and brown to hazel eyes. He was shivering all over from the snow, but nevertheless, he was here.

"Lachlan! Nice to see you my friend!" North exclaimed.

"Yeah, right back at ya' old man." The boy was frozen over, looking fairly sick. He'd always hated the Pole, which was no surprise considering he was the spirit of summer. North tossed him a blanket, which he gladly swung over his shoulders.

Tooth flew over and gave him an airtight hug. "Sunny! It's been so long I've missed you so so much! We have like so much catching up to do! How have you been?" Tooth spoke so fast; Lachlan almost didn't catch what she said.

"I'm fine Tooth. Glad to see you haven't changed." He chuckled as she ruffled his messy hair.

"Glad ya' survived the winter mate." Bunnymund greeted his old companion. Lachlan and Bunny had been friends for the longest amount of time, and it was him who Lachlan felt the closest to.

"Takes more than a little blizzard to knock me off my feet."

"Actually, I beg to differ." At that moment Lachlan noticed the trail of thin frost that plastered itself along the floor, gathering to the single spot where an all to familiar spirit stood, a wicked smirk on his face.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Lachlan questioned.

"Didn't you hear Lockie? I'm a guardian now." Jack Frost stated, that damned-to-hell smile still on his smug little face.

_That little bastard._

* * *

**TBC in chapter 2 (if I do in fact decide to continue this)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So, I'm just trying to get this thing started. I don't actually know where I'm going with this, but I'm going to roll with it.**

* * *

"What exactly in your right mind urged you to make this little moron a guardian?!" Lachlan seemed to burn up at the very sight of him. The frost upon the tiled floor melted into water as the Sun man's anger bubbled over. "He is the most unreliable, self-centered man in the entire existence of human life. What does _he _care about the guardians?"

"Well, while you were in your little winter hibernation, I was out here with these guys saving the world from Pitch Black." Jack stated. "So yeah, I'm sorry if my promotion offends you."

"It does more than offend me." Lachlan hissed.

"It's not my fault Manny had to call on another guardian because you were too busy sleeping to do your job. Call yourself a guardian?"

"That was entirely YOUR fault. If you hadn't frozen the summer I wouldn't have been so weak."

"Settle down chaps." Bunnymund pushed Lachlan away from Jack, tearing the two apart before things got ugly. "Crikey, I knew this was a bad idea." Sandman shrugged and pointed at North who simply shook his head at the two.

"Look, we don't have time to deal with personal problems." North stated simply. "According to Man in Moon, Pitch Black is making a return. He'll be back, and he'll be stronger than before. Which is why we're bringing in the Sun Man."

"What makes you think Lockie's gonna be any help at all?" Jack questioned. Lachlan simply rolled his eyes at Jack's ignorance.

"Jack, Pitch is the personification of dark and black." Lachlan stated half-heartedly.

"Which means Lachlan will be the strongest against him, being the spirit of light." North said as he gave the guy a pat on the back.

"That's weird. Last time I checked, little Lockie was afraid of the dark." Jack chuckled.

"I am not!" Lachlan replied a little too fast. He knew Jack was only trying to make him loose his temper, but nevertheless he found it extremely hard to resist the urge to punch the guy in the face.

"Guys, can we not do this now?" Tooth spoke calmly on a natural sort of level. "We've got to focus on the matter at hand. Pitch is out there. We don't know where he is or what he's getting his power from, but he's definitely getting stronger. It's not that noticeable, but he's started corrupting dreams one at a time using Sandman's sand. If we don't stop him soon, he'll corrupt all of the children, turning their dreams into nightmares."

"What kind of energy source would be valuable to Pitch Black?" Lachlan asked. "It's not like Darkness can really fit with anything other than darkness."

"Alright, Sandy, Lachlan and Tooth, you guys should go find out what you can about what kind of energy source Pitch could be using to make him stronger. Jack, Bunny, you two come with me."

* * *

Sandy sat upon a stack of books within North's colossal-sized library. He was flipping through a book on magic, something to do with energy combustion. Lachlan really couldn't care any less.

Tooth was scanning through a shelf of books, humming a little lullaby as she did so. She always seemed so busy. Lachlan didn't understand how she managed to do her job so well. At least being the spirit of summer meant only having to work for a season, but being the tooth fairy was a fulltime thing…and he wasn't exactly envious of that lifestyle.

"So, what happened with you and Jack Frost?" Tooth asked curiously.

Lachlan turned his head and shrugged. "I hate him, he hates me. That's pretty much it. We're just too different."

"Well, you know the saying, opposites attract." Tooth giggled. Lachlan simply rolled his eyes and adjusted his shirt collar.

"Found anything yet?" Lachlan asked as he heaved a pile of heavy books onto the desk within the center of the library.

"Nope, but I think I might do soon." Tooth chirped optimistically.

"What about you Sandy?" Lachlan turned to see the Sandman throwing a book over his head, obviously not finding any use for it. He shook his head and a question mark formed above him in golden sand. "Nope, not yet. But I've been thinking." Lachlan propped himself up against the table, leaning against the edge of the wooden desk. "Whatever he's using has to be something that he can easily get hold of without detection, and can also be used to fuel his need of darkness. It also has to be something reasonably powerful…"

Lachlan could feel the presence of Pitch Black suppressed deep within his mind, attempting to torment him. He tried to shake it off, even though he knew it was pointless. Lachlan and Pitch were part of each other, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Lachlan heard a strange thud come from the other end of the room, snapping him out of his momentary trance. He saw Sandy had fallen off his pile of books and landed flat on his back, golden sand flying into the air. "Great going buddy." He said with a chuckle.

At that precise moment, Lachlan felt something cold and wet his the back of his neck, sending him into a fit of uncontrollable coughs, snow dripping down the back of his shirt. He soon heard the familiar sound of defiant laughter coming from the far end of the room. Jack stood by the doorway of the library, his usual mischievous smirk passing his lips.

"You son of a-" Lachlan moved just in time to dodge another incoming snowball from the frosted boy. "I swear to God if you do that again, I will kill you."

Jack shrugged. "Try me Sunny boy."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with fire?"

"Okay, that's enough you guys." Tooth stated, though Lachlan simply huffed. He then spotted the staff in Jack's hand, and without much thought on it, set the far end of it on fire with a blink of his eye. Jack jumped in surprise as the flame crept up the staff and quickly killed the heat with a layer of thick frost before it ate away at the wood. "I thought I said enough." Tooth scowled.

"Whatever, I just came in here to tell you guys that North thinks he knows whereabouts Pitch might be hiding. Apparently most of the children he's corrupted live in cold places, which may or may not be a coincidence."

"Wait, so you're saying Pitch has been inhabiting cold countries?" Lachlan questioned. Jack gave a nonchalant shrug. Lachlan hit his palm against his forehead. "Cold. The answer is cold." Sandy and Tooth looked at Lachlan with confusion. "Something powerful that can collide with darkness and is easy for Pitch to get a hold of. It's cold, or more specifically the essence of winter. Dammit, I'm so stupid!"

"Can't argue with that." Jack murmured out of the corner of his lip.

"You think this is funny Frosty?" Lachlan hissed, his cheeks turning a slight pink.

"Will you just calm down and learn to take a damn joke for once?" Jack chuckled, though Lachlan didn't seem to understand the humor. Everything about Jack seemed to set Lachlan on a one-way trip to loosing his mind.

"Whatever. Tooth, Sandy, we need to go talk to North about starting a search party to find Pitch." Lachlan gave himself a moment to cool down before he spoke again. "If my guess is correct, Pitch will probably be hiding somewhere with snow, and lots of it."

* * *

"Well there ain't many places with snow at this time a' year mate." Bunnymund stated. All the guardians had gathered in the globe room to have a little meeting.

"That's a good thing. Makes our job easier." Lachlan walked across the room towards the globe, which was glittered with shimmering lights marking each and every child in the entire world. "My guess is that Pitch will either be hiding in the Artic or Antarctic. It's the largest supply of Snow and winter land that I can think of."

"Wait, if Pitch is hiding in the Artic, doesn't that mean he could be really close to us?" Tooth questioned. "But why would he do that?"

"Maybe he's planning a sneak attack. I don't know what goes on in that guy's head." Lachlan stated, though, it wasn't entirely true.

"Perhaps we should split." Bunnymund suggested. "Half of us search in the North, half of us search in the South."

"Okay, Sandy, Bunny and Tooth search in South. Jack, Lachlan and I will search here." North said with a nod of the head.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Lachlan grumbled in annoyance.

"No offense hot-head, but I'd rather go on my own than work with you." Jack said as he swung his staff over his shoulder.

"Come on boys, this is a chance for you two to get over your differences. Like it or not, we're all a team now." North put a hand over Lachlan and Jack's shoulder, pushing to two together.

"I hate winter."

* * *

**To be continued in chapter 3! :)**


End file.
